If Vampires Were Able to Dream
by PirateExtraordinaire
Summary: The Cullens go hunting in strange territory and then all of a sudden, they start falling asleep. What will happen to each of them? How will they react after roughly a hundred years without dreaming? A short story with different POVs. R
1. The First Victim

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Stephenie Meyer's characters. I just write fun stories about them.

* * *

If Vampires Were Able to Dream

* * *

The First Victim

EPOV

* * *

One night, as Bella was lying in her bed asleep, I was thinking about everything that had happened in the last year and a half. Between Bella almost being killed to almost becoming a vampire to almost being killed again and again _and again, _I was still trying to convince myself that being with her was what our fates intended.

Of course, that did not matter much, because I was not ever going to leave her side again.

Bella turned over and muttered, "I love you so much Edward," and I sighed. I could not have been happier. The wedding was soon and I was about to be made into the happiest…being in the world. I hugged Bella closer to my side. I knew that she would be happy too, but I was worried about what she would think of actually _being _a vampire once she was changed.

What would she think of it?

I closed my eyes and an unfamiliar feeling came about. I recognized it faintly from my human life. What was it - dizziness?

The next thing I knew, I was standing in the middle of a large field full of people. I looked for Bella, and found that she was not anywhere to be found. Emmett and Jasper were standing beside me, though. It was then that I realized that there were several people in grave danger.

There were several large animals flying in the sky. They were shrieking, swooping down, and killing the people. I knew that I had to stop it, because I did not want them to die. I saw blood everywhere. I looked over at Jasper, and he was fine. I then realized that I was _dreaming._ How odd. How could I have fallen asleep? This was impossible. I looked back over to the people and saw the pain in their eyes as they were being killed. Even though it was a dream, I knew I had to stop it.

I tried to see what Jasper and Emmett were thinking, and I could not. I realized that we must not have been vampires. If we were not vampires, then we had no super - strength to stop the terror. What could we do?

At that moment, Jasper took a stick from his pocket and pointed it at the large animals. He said, "Quick Edward, Emmett! Grab your wands!" And with that, he started toward the crowd, saying, "Persephus Grenatum!" And one of the animals were obliterated.

Emmett grabbed his wand and did the same, saying, "C'mon, Edward!"

I looked down, and in my back pocket was a wand. I realized then that we were wizards, and I was to help the people. I ran - _at human speed - _toward the carnage. I began running through the mob of people, screaming 'Persephus Grenatum' toward the large creatures of the sky. Several were falling to the ground but I felt that we were not making much headway at all. I ran to Jasper and said, "We need a stronger spell!"

He looked to me and nodded gravely. "You're right." He lifted his wand and bellowed, "Ambersham Stradavinski!" Ten of them fell to the ground.

Emmett and I followed. Once most of them were being killed off, Jasper and I started helping the survivors and looking through the bodies to see who could be saved.

I started wishing that they would all be alright, and suddenly, all of the wounds were gone and all of the large flying animals vanished.

Emmett walked over to me and said, "Edward! Why did you have to ruin all of my fun? I was almost finished killing them off!"

I looked over to him and said, "I am not sure what happened, really."

Emmett looked at me and said, "It is your dream, man, bring them back!"

I stared at him, bewildered, and replied, "There is _no way_ I am going to put all of these people in trouble."

Emmett glared at me and started walking toward me. Anger was in his eyes. Jasper stood beside me and readied himself for a fight. He said, "Emmett, you _do not_ want to do this."

"Oh yes, I think I do. Edward needs to be taught a lesson," he replied.

I looked over to him and pulled out my wand.

Emmett jumped toward me and-

I woke up to my phone vibrating in my pocket. Bella was still sleeping soundly and by the looks of the clouds outside, it was nearing dawn.

I looked at it, and saw that it was Emmett. I growled. How could he have wanted to kill me? I remembered that it was a dream, and picked up. "Emmett, I am at Bella's," I whispered. "What do you need?"

"Alice is giggling about something and she says that you have a story to tell us when you get home. She is muttering something about you, Jasper, and me and wizards. Care to explain?"

Darn Alice and her visions. She must have seen me explaining my dream.

I sighed, "Yeah, I guess. I will come home after Bella wakes up and tell you guys about it."

After Bella woke up, I slipped out the window and started running home.

I started thinking about how odd it was that I had a dream. I thought it was from the hunting trip that we all went on days before. That must have been _some_ mountain lion.


	2. Explanations

**A/N:** If you can't guess what Alice's dream parallels to, I will be worried about you.

* * *

Explanations

APOV

* * *

After Edward decided to leave the house, I saw that he was going to wander in the woods to try to ponder exactly what had happened to him. I _did _find it odd that he had actually fallen asleep. It was completely impossible.

I almost thought that he was lying until I saw the vision. Edward was not creative enough these days to make up a story like that - especially without Bella starring in the story. Yes, it was true, he had dreamed.

I leaned against Jasper and whispered, "It is going to be a bit longer." He kissed my forehead and I leaned against his shoulder. I loved to pass time with him. He could make me feel so comfortable…

The next thing I knew, I was in a city in Kansas, standing in a cloudy field. It was in the dust bowl era, and the wind was blowing. I looked around me and saw that a tornado was coming. I screamed, "Jasper!" But nothing could be heard over the roaring sound of the tornado.

I ran into the log cabin that I was standing beside and jumped under the bed. I could not believe this was happening. Where was the whole family?

Suddenly, the entire cabin collapsed around me. I could hear Victoria's voice wailing around me. Was she not dead?

When I finally stopped spinning, I looked down at my clothing. I was wearing a little plaid dress and an apron. It was so vintage, it was almost chique.

I looked around me. Several little people - oddly resembling Bella - were surrounding me. I looked around and said, "Where am I?"

The little girls looked up at me, smiled, and said, "Why, you are in Candy Land, of course." They giggled and hid in their houses.

Puzzled, I said, "How do I get back to Forks, Washington?"

They looked over to me and said slyly, "That will cost you."

I glared at them and said, "Name your price."

They looked me over and said, "Your shoes."

I looked down, I was wearing the most beautiful shoes in the world. I had never seen them before, but they were the most vibrant, deep red that I had ever seen before in my life. There was _no way_ I would give up these shoes. I looked at the little person who suggested that I hand them my shoes and thought about how ironic it was that someone who looked like Bella would be talking about anything fashionable. I chuckled. "I am so sorry. I cannot do that. Could you please name something else?"

They eyed me and said, "No. If you do not give us your shoes, then you have no deal. If you would like to know how to get to Forks otherwise, you must go on a long and harsh journey - through mountains and valleys and mountains and valleys and mountains and valleys."

I looked into the future, and realized that the City of Candy Land was only two miles away. I smiled, "Okay, thanks for your time." I turned in the opposite direction and started walking.

"Wait!" The little Bella said.

"What do you want from me now?" I asked with exasperation.

"You cannot go that way," they all said in unison.

"And why not?"

"If you go that way, you will surely die."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I looked into the future, and saw that there were several dark and dangerous mountains to go through. It was not anything incredibly terrible. "I think I can handle myself." I need to get home to Jasper, I thought.

I turned to walk away, and they said, "But do you not want to follow the green grass road?"

I looked back, gave them the most dazzling smile I could, and said, "Thanks, but no thanks."

The little Bellas sighed a sigh of relief. The head Bella said, "Good, we did not feel like singing anyway."

As I was running through the dark mountain, I heard a familiar groaning sound. I stopped and looked for it - was it Edward's voice I was hearing?

I looked around, and saw that I was staring face to…chest, was it? …with a rock. With legs. And arms. And eyes. I said, "And you are?"

"Edmund. Edmund Colton. As you can see, I am a rock. All I want is to be human, and I have to get to the City of Candy Land in order to see the Big Man so that I can be human, you see. Where are you headed? You should not be alone."

I found it odd that I had no vision about this…rock, but I ignored it and extended my hand, saying, "Well, _Edmund Colton,_ I am headed to the City of Candy Land myself. I am Alice - pleased to make your acquaintance." We shook hands and were off.

We walked about a mile, and Edmund began to grow tired. I offered to pick him up and he agreed thankfully. When we arrived in town, there were tons of people - big, small, fat, and furry. None of them had good fashion sense. I decided to send them some clothes when I arrived in Forks.

When we arrived at the castle of the Big Man, Edmund tried to gain entrance. The guards refused it. I stepped in front of him, saying, "I will handle this," and batted my eyelashes at the head guard. "Could you _please_ let me talk to the Big Man?"

His eyes glazed over and he said, "S-s-sure ma'am. Right this way." He led Edmund and me to a large, dark room. Suddenly, a figure that looked exactly like Emmett appeared.

I assumed this was the Big Man. He said, "Who DARES to enter my presence uninvited?"

I skipped forward lightly on my toes and said, "I do. You see, I need to get home to Forks, and -"

"SILENCE!" He bellowed.

I stood there unflinching. The rock was quivering by my side.

"You are not _afraid_, young lady?" The Big Man inquired.

"I cannot say that I am. In fact, I can see the projector on the ceiling. I was only waiting for you to unveil your true self," I replied. I was finished playing games. I wanted to get down to business. "If you please, I do not have much time on my hands. I need to get home to my Jasper."

"Oh," a voice whispered from behind us. A little boy, not even fifteen emerged from behind a curtain. "So you would not want to go to Prom with me, then?"

I simply stared at him. He must have been older than I thought, unless Prom occurred earlier in this Candy Land. Even though he had no muscles and was a scrawny little boy, he still resembled Emmett. I chuckled, "I am sorry, but I am married."

He shrugged. "Maybe next time."

I looked at him and said, "Please, Big Man - whoever you are - take me back to Forks."

He looked at me, and his scrawny voice _became _Emmett's. He walked toward me and started slapping me across the face, saying, "It's a dream, Alice…ALICE, wake up!"

I came around and was surrounded by Edward, Emmett and Jasper. I looked around and said, "Me too? How is that _possible?_"

"Are you okay, Alice?" Jasper asked, "I thought you were having a vision, but then you started snoring. That was when Emmett started to slap you against my wishes." He glared at him.

"Yes, I am okay. It is just so odd that Edward and I would have a _dream_. It is not possible!"

Edward looked at me wryly and said, "I have already told them about _my _dream. What was _yours_ about?"

If I could have blushed, I would have. I started explaining my dream thoroughly to the boys, and they looked at me with amused expressions. I ended the story with, "So, in essence, Emmett and Edward were both a part of my dream. Edward was the rock, and, sorry Emmett, you were the 'Big Man.'" Jasper and Edward chuckled. Emmett got mad.

Carlisle entered the room and he had already heard the stories. I had a vision of what he was about to say, and Edward read it in his mind. He looked up at Carlisle and said, "Yes, yes, that has to be it. At least, that was all that I could come up with."

"What?" Emmet said.

Carlisle looked over to him and Jasper and said, "I think that it was whatever was in the animals we had over the hunting trip. Something must have triggered the human emotion in us to sleep. I do not know if it is a one time thing, or if it will happen again and again, but everyone needs to be on their toes. It seems that the next few days will be odd ones at the Cullen residence. This will be something to put in our scrapbooks."

He walked out of the room as we all anticipated who would be the Sandman's next victim.


	3. Nightmare

**A/N:**Crazily Sane Girl asked for a Jasper chapter, so here goes. A tiny tidbit of Jasper's second dream was taken from a fan fiction I read a LONG time ago, and I have no clue what the name of it was, but creds to that person. I'll be taking requests for who I write next, also.

* * *

Nightmare

JPOV

* * *

Edward said, "C'mon, Alice, we have to pick Bella up to do some wedding preparations."

Alice stood up, kissed my cheek, and giggled, saying, "I almost forgot! I was so distracted by my dream, our shopping plans slipped my mind!"

I looked up at her, wishing she would not go, but she looked back at me and winked. That told me that she would spend every single second with me afterward. I was put at ease with that small gesture. How I loved that woman.

Edward stood near the front door, saying, "Jasper, you should control your emotions better. I just felt a wave of love come over me and I just had the sudden urge to kiss someone. I am standing in a room with you and Alice. I had never planned on kissing Alice, and I _definitely _never planned on kissing _you…_"

I thought, _leave me alone,_ stood, and gave Alice one last kiss. As she skipped out the front door behind Edward, I walked back over to the couch and sat. Today would be a long day. The concept of eternity seemed so…huge, but the years had been flying by when I was with Alice. When I was without her, seconds even seemed to drag.

I began to think about everything that had just happened. Edward fell asleep and dreamed that we were all wizards. I laughed at that - it was so funny to think about. Alice had a _Wizard of Oz _flashback. It seemed as if we as vampires were having dreams that only corresponded with books or movies we have seen. I wondered if I were to have a dream, what it would be about. I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes. After about an hour of laying there, I flipped over and tried to lie in a different position.

This was not working.

I walked over to Edward's room and looked through his CD collection. I finally found one that may work. The CD was called _Soothing Sounds of the Eighties: Songs that will soothe you._ I put it into the stereo and pressed play. I lay on his couch and tried to sleep again. The entire CD played through, and I still did not fall asleep.

That did not work either.

I decided to try a different approach. I started to look for a CD that I found particularly boring. I found a The Carpenters disc and put it into the stereo. I lay on the floor now. It was more comfortable, anyway. The couch was too soft for my taste.

I was suddenly in a different room.

The walls were pink. With several Lisa Frank ponies everywhere. I was still on the floor, but I was in a sitting position now. I looked around and saw several stuffed animals sitting around me. I looked up, and there was a ceiling fan with flowers painted all over it.

I was in a little girl's room.

I looked down at my clothing, and saw that I was wearing a ballet outfit. I reached up to touch my hair, and it was long - wrapped into a bun at the top of my head. I walked over to a mirror and screamed.

_I was a girl._

Alice walked into the room and said, "C'mon, Jasmine, you are going to be late for your hundredth first day of high school!"

"Jasmine?" I shrieked.

"Yes, Jasmine…That is your name, silly." She skipped toward me and took my hand. "You and I both know you cannot wear that to school. It will draw too much attention to us. Here - put these on," She said as she pulled some new clothes out of my closet. I changed clothes, and Alice walked me out to the car. I was panicking. How could I be a girl? I did not get a _sex change. _I shuddered. I kept repeating to myself, _This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening._

When we got into the car, Edward said, "What's wrong, Jasmine? Are you nervous?"

I decided to lie. I was the calm one of the family, and I had to keep my cool. "I'm fine. I am a bit anxious this morning, but I am honestly not sure why."

I looked around and saw something odd. There were five vampires in the car, but Rosalie was absent, and Bella replaced her. Bella was a vampire. I looked to her and said, "Bella, how are you doing today?"

She looked over to me, smiled, and said, "I am fine." She turned toward Edward and kissed him.

"Where's Rosalie?" I inquired.

Everyone was quiet then.

Edward turned around and said, "Jasmine, you know we do not talk about that."

"Oh." I said.

When we arrived at the school, _everything_ was different. There were no _people_ at Forks High. There were vampires - _tons_ of vampires. I looked around and said, "What on earth is this?"

Everyone else in the car started laughing as they got out. I was so confused. And all vampire high school? What on earth? And I was still a _girl_.

I walked toward the school to see an unfamiliar person staring at me expectantly. He was wearing a large jacket that said 'Hugo' above the breast pocket. I looked over to him and said, "Hey, Hugo."

He grabbed me by the waist and said, "Hey babe," and kissed me with great force.

I gasped and sat up. If I had sweat glands, I would have been sweating profusely at that moment. I was sitting in Edward's room again, and I was frightened. How could Edward and Alice have such interesting dreams, and I had such…an odd dream? I felt cheated. I decided to try to fall asleep again.

I walked back down to the living room, and looked for the most boring channel on the television. When I came up on Nickelodeon, I stopped. There was nothing as boring as children's TV shows.

While I was watching a TV show about two boys in high school trying to become popular, I fell asleep again.

I was now sitting at the top of a hill on a motorized scooter. I was looking over a parking lot. I looked down and saw that my name tag said, 'Road Runner: School Parking Lot Security Officer.' I sighed heavily. I desperately wanted to be somewhere else.

I walked into the school and found that the school was having an assembly. I walked to the Gym to watch what was going on. There was an odd man giving a lecture about safe sex to all of the high school students.

I could feel boredom radiating off of the personas of every one of the students. I began to feel guilty that they were so bored. I looked around at the faces of the people and wished that I could make them all smile. I looked over to the speaker and sent a wave of sadness over him. He started crying as he was rambling about safe sex.

Several heads perked up at that. Now that I had their attention, I decided to change the man's emotions. I sent a wave of happiness toward him, and he started laughing hysterically as he talked about STDs. The students started laughing, too.

I left the man alone for some time after that, but then he started talking about condoms. He got out a banana, and I could not help myself. I had seen this talk so many times in my past years of listening to these assemblies as Road Runner the Security Guard, I decided to have a grand finale. I sent a wave of hunger over to him, and he peeled the banana and started eating it as if he were ravenous with hunger. This caused an uproar. All of the students started laughing incredibly hard and I smiled at a job well done.

"Jasper, Jasper!" Someone was nudging me.

"Hmm?" I said.

Carlisle's voice filled the room. "I just had some of the oddest feelings come over me. First, I was incredibly sad, then happy, then _hungry._ Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I guess I fell asleep," I said.

"I see. Do you want to share your dream with me, or do you want to wait until everyone else is home?"

I looked over to him and said, "Actually, I had _dreams._ I fell asleep twice."

Carlisle had a calculating look on his face. "Oh. Odd. I figured that It would only happen once. But twice? I think we all need to be on our guard. This is so odd." He walked out of the room.

I wished that I could keep my first dream secret. It was entirely embarrassing. I didn't want _anyone _to know about that. Sadly enough, I was not as good as Alice when it came to guarding your thoughts around Edward.

They would all find out sooner or later. I waited for the rest of my family to return. In the meantime, I prepared myself for the jokes that were to come.


	4. Arg!

**A/N:** Gasp! Another story parallel?!

* * *

Arg!

EmmettPOV

* * *

I was standing in the garage holding the Jeep up while watching Rosalie quietly tinker away when Carlisle walked into the garage and said, "Did you feel that?"

I said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Carlisle said, "I just felt a pang of sadness, overwhelming happiness, then excruciating hunger. I went to see what was going on, because I was only sitting in my study. I walked into the living room to find Jasper asleep."

"He was next? Wow. I figured it wouldn't happen to him at all. I figured that since Edward and Alice are the exceptionally freaky people in our crowd…"

"Emmett…" Carlisle reproached.

"Sorry. So this might happen to _all_ of us?"

"Yes, Emmett. But be careful, some of these dreams may mess with your mind."

"What do you mean?" Rosalie interrupted, her face and arms covered in oil.

"When I woke Jasper up, he seemed shaken - as if he didn't want to talk about whatever happened. I thought it was very odd. He's usually open with his thoughts."

"You're right. Well, you don't have to worry about me," I said. "If I do have a dream, I'll be alright. I don't think that _anything _could shake me up."

"Don't be so sure," Carlisle replied. "You'd be surprised as to what your subconscious can do to your head."

"We'll see about that, Carlisle. At any rate. I haven't fallen asleep yet, nor have I felt odd in any way."

"According to statistics, if three of us have fallen asleep within twenty-four hours, it is very likely that the rest of us will, too," Carlisle warned.

I replied, "Have you ever heard the term, 'Statistics don't lie, but liars use Statistics?'"

"I have," Carlisle said, "but that doesn't mean that this won't happen."

"We'll see." I said.

"Could you lift the car up a little higher, Em?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure." I raised the Jeep up higher.

"I'm going to go back to the study. Will you tell me when Edward and Alice return?"

"Sure thing," I said as he walked back into the house.

I looked at Rosalie. She was in deep concentration. This was the one time when I wasn't allowed to bother her, meaning that standing here holding up the Jeep would be extremely boring. Sometimes while I waited for her to finish, I would watch her meticulously work. Other times, I would watch the sun as it set if the clouds of Forks were gone. Still other times, I would literally watch the grass grow.

This time, I simply stood there. It was odd, because something was happening that had not happened in decades. My eyes were getting heavy…

I looked around and I was in the 1700s era United States. I was in the colony of Virginia and I was a blacksmith. Day in and day out, I could remember making swords for several prestigious men, including naval officers, commodores, and governors. I was not very well known, as I was an apprentice under a Mr. Dover. He really didn't do much work, but he took all of the credit for mine.

Our town was very against the pirate trade. They were scalawags, good for nothings, and would steal from their own mothers. The town passed a law stating that anyone who comes across a pirate is to fight him to the death. If one kills a pirate or apprehends him, he or she is to be commended.

One day, a pirate came into town. He was very scraggly and unbathed. It was mildly grotesque. I took one of my hand crafted swords and fought with him. He ended up knocking me out when he cheated in our fight. After that, Mr. Dover woke up from his drunken slumber and hit him across the head with a glass bottle, rendering him unconscious. Of course, once again, Mr. Dover received credit for my work.

One day, a large ship of pirates came into our harbor. I went out to fight, but was quickly knocked in the head.

After I woke up, I looked around and saw that several people were missing. My close friend, Bella Swan, was the governors daughter.

I went to her house to check and see if she was alright, but I was quickly told that she was missing. I had to find a way to get back to her - if she didn't survive the pirate attack, I wouldn't know what I would do with myself.

I went into the jail to find the pirate that was apprehended in the shop days earlier. I said, "You're a pirate, so I assume that you know where Bella is. She was kidnapped by your friends earlier."

"Oh, I assure you, they're no friends of mine," He said, "They left me marooned on an island and left me for dead."

"I don't care what they did to you. I only care about where they are going. Can you tell me that?"

"What's your name?" He asked.

I found this to be a really bad time to ask that, so I gave him the most menacing stare I could muster and said, "That doesn't matter."

He said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. If you get me out of here, I will take you to see your Bonnie Lass in no time."

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding." I said. "The name is Emmett."

He looked at me and said, "Pleased to meet you Emmett, but how do you suggest we bust out of here?"

I looked at the cell door and murmured, "These are half barrel hinges. With just the right amount of force, and the right leverage, the door will lift free." I went to pick up a bench, and started to put it against the jail cell door.

I placed force on the bench, and then jerked it upward, but nothing happened.

"Here, let me give it a go." The pirate said. He grabbed the bench from the inside of the cell and lifted it, releasing the door. He walked out, saying, "Thanks, mate."

I was stunned. Someone - a scrawny human - had just beaten me in a strength match. It was a given that he had no idea that I was in this perpetual competition, but I was appalled. I turned around and walked home, completely bewildered by the fact that someone had just beaten me in strength.

The pirate followed after me. "Hey, wait! Aren't we going to save your lady?"

I turned and looked at him, saying, "What lady?" And began sauntering over toward the shop.

Now a girl's voice was speaking. "Emmett, you can put the Jeep down now, I don't need you as a jack anymore."

I nodded, sat the Jeep down, and made sure Rosalie was comfortable under the jeep, working without me as her active jack. After I made sure that she was fine, I sauntered toward the house. I walked over into the living room, sat in a fetal position, and began rocking back and forth.

My world would never be the same.


	5. Shopping

Shopping

EsmePOV

* * *

I was walking around the house looking for anything at all I could touch up. I was thinking about the conversation Carlisle and I had earlier. He told me that I should expect odd behavior out of the rest of the family. We had all gone hunting in a new area this past weekend, and now each of us were _falling asleep._ All that I knew was that Edward and Alice had fallen asleep, at least.

As I was eying the hallway outside of Carlisle's study, he opened the door. "Why, hello there," he said, and leaned forward to kiss me. "What is on your agenda for today?"

"I was only looking for things to touch up around the house. Did you have alternative plans?"

"No, not exactly. I am only worried about everyone else right now." Carlisle murmured. "Edward and Alice have had dreams that they could share, but Jasper is embarrassed of whatever he dreamed and Emmett is huddled in a corner. I was actually on my way downstairs to see if I could get him to respond to anything. If that does not work, I will ask for Rosalie's help. "

"You realize that leaves you, Rosalie, and I to have a dream."

"You are correct. I'm almost wondering if we will all fall asleep more than once, though, because Jasper told me that he had two dreams. I'm wondering if he is going to be the odd man out on this or if we will have multiple meetings with the Sandman," Carlisle wondered aloud.

"I do not know, but you should go tend to Emmett."

"Okay, Esme." He said, and kissed me again as he descended the stairs. I leaned against the wall, and unconsciously, I slid down and sat on the floor. I didn't ever remember having this feeling before…

I was now walking beside Alice. We were in the mall, and we were carrying tons of clothes. She was walking into the nearest store, and I followed. "Alice, could you tell me what we are shopping for again?"

"We're replacing the wardrobes of everyone in our family - including Bella. It _was _your idea, was it not, Esme?"

Although I was not aware of that, I decided to play along. "…Yes, Alice. I guess it was. How silly of me to forget."

We went from store to store, picking out a cute this or that for the girls, and picking out simple outfits for the men. I was very pleased with most of Alice's selections. Some I could do without, but she assured me that it was what teenagers of this decade were wearing, so I consented.

Alice started going through the racks of clothing and she pulled out the most hideous shirt I have ever seen. "What do you think about this one?"

"I don't like it very much."

"But I saw it on you at _Bella's wedding._" She replied.

I was completely floored at her statement. It was not right for me at all, how could she have seen that on me? "I am sorry, but I do not plan on wearing that anywhere." I sighed.

Alice's beautiful smile became a dismal frown. "You _simply must_ try it on, though, Esme!" Alice begged.

I couldn't bear to see one of my daughters sad, so I swallowed my pride, took the shirt, and walked toward the dressing room. It was terrible - it was a mixture of…_color_… It had orange, bright yellow, and brown splattered all over it, and then there was fur around the neckline and the long sleeves. It was also see through. I would _not_ wear it to the wedding. I put it on, and walked out of the dressing room.

"Oh, Esme!" Alice gasped.

I sighed happily. I was thinking that she was saying that it was horrid and that she must have had a malfunction in her vision. "I think the same thing."

Alice's face lit up. She was extremely happy now. Had my previous sentence somehow made that much difference?

"I think everyone at the wedding will agree with us, too. I am so glad you had a change of heart, Esme!" Alice's face suddenly soured. She was pondering something. "You're going to need something else, though."

I was thinking, _a different shirt?_

But Alice had something else in mind. "You need something…_more_. You need a nice hot pink bra to go under it. Do you own a hot pink bra?"

I looked over to her, my mouth hanging open. How could she even suggest that? I closed my mouth, set my jaw, and sneered through my teeth, "_No. I do not, Alice," _trying my best to show her how determined I was to get rid of this outfit in the making.

"Well, we will go to Victoria's Secret, then!" I wished I were able to die at that moment. How could my daughter be doing this to me? Bella's family was going to be there. They were going to think that her new family was absolutely insane. I was honestly hoping that I could talk Alice out of this outfit before the wedding date arrived.

I was also hoping that Alice would not choose any more clothes for the family for now. Before we arrived at Victoria's Secret, I turned to Alice and said, "Don't you think that this is a bit much?"

"You do not _like_ my clothing choices for you?" She said. She looked very sad.

"Well, no." I couldn't help but be brutally honest. This was not a good clothing option for me. She would be all right.

"I cannot believe this, Esme. You and I both know that I am the fashion aficionado. Do you not _trust _me?"

I grimaced. This was not a good clothing choice, and I couldn't make her understand that. "Alice, I am sorry, but I cannot wear this. Not to the wedding, not ever."

"Why?"

"I think it's hideous, to be honest." I answered.

At that moment, Alice imploded.

I opened my eyes and realized that I was still in the hallway, sitting beside the door to Carlisle's study. In fact, Carlisle was standing across from me, staring down at me. "How was it?"

"How was what?" I said, yawning.

"Dreaming," He replied.

"Alice took me to the mall and tried to force me into a hideous shirt. She insisted that I was to wear it to the upcoming wedding. When I refused to wear it at all, she imploded."

Carlisle looked down at me, shaking his head. "You are one odd woman. That's why I love you."

He offered me his hand, and said, "Will you accompany me to the garage? We need to convince Rosalie to speak to Emmett together. My previous attempt failed."

I took his hand as we walked toward yet another Cullen family drama.


	6. Mission Possible?

**A/N**: Sorry it has been a few weeks. Writers block and finals coming up, you know. It's very stressful. No time for the realm of fanfiction. Please be very patient with me. I have one last chapter. I don't know when I'll get it out. I'm trying for tomorrow, but there are no guarantees. I still have to think of something. Ideas? Comment or PM me. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Mission…Possible?

CarlislePOV

* * *

I walked to the garage with Esme to find Rosalie still under the Jeep. I had already told Esme that my previous attempt at forcing her to make Emmett speak were useless. Jasper wouldn't talk either. I was becoming exasperated at the family's behavior. Could some small dreams really affect everyone that much?

Esme looked into my eyes, and I looked back with a pleading glance. My attempt had failed, maybe if she tried…

"Rosalie?" She began.

"Hm?" Rosalie mumbled.

"Please, Emmett is in a corner. Could you _please_ tell me what is going on?" She asked.

Rosalie grumbled and then moved out from under the Jeep. She was covered in oil. She looked like a Dalmatian. I smiled. Each of my family were one of a kind. Edward and his restraint, Alice and Jasper… Emmett and his strength, and Rosalie with her beauty, even when she was covered in liquids from a car.

Of course, I had no romantic thoughts toward my daughter, but she _was _beyond beautiful. It was even so before I changed her.

I only felt twinges of regret when I saw that look in her eyes. The look that said that she wanted to be a mother. One day, I hoped that she would be able to be just that.

Rosalie started to answer Esme, but then looked over to me and said, "Carlisle, are you okay? You don't usually have that look on your face."

"Oh, sorry. It's nothing. Please don't worry about it." She let me go with that and turned to Esme.

"I don't know what is wrong with Emmett, but I'm slightly busy at the moment. I'll make a deal with you, though. I will come out when Edward, Bella, and Alice return. At any rate, I'm curious to hear what Jasper and Emmett dreamed about. I doubt I'll want to hear it more than once, though. Yes, it's best if I wait." She then turned away from us and continued tinkering.

Esme and I walked into the house and we sat on the couch. "Emmett," I said, "Would you like to join us on the couch?"

A faint voice came from the corner. "No…I'm fine…Right here…Right here… Right…_Here…" _Shortly after that, we heard a thud, and Emmett fell to the ground.

Esme chuckled, but then immediately stopped laughing. I knew that I couldn't laugh, but I had to admit that whatever happened to Emmett in his dream did not deserve this level of wallowing. It was ridiculous. We stared idly at the TV that was on a random channel. To this day, I couldn't tell you what it was. I was waiting on Edward and Bella to return. Esme leaned on my chest, where she would stay for a while. This was a position that we found ourselves in often when we were waiting on something to happen.

I waited. I drifted…

I found myself in a car with Edward. His usually unkempt bronze hair was slicked back. He was wearing sunglasses and a Black Gucci suit. He looked…Official, somehow. I looked at my own clothing, and I was wearing my scrubs from the hospital. I was puzzled. I was _never _in scrubs unless at the hospital. "Edward, what's going on?"

He looked over to me and said, "That's Agent E to you, sir."

"But," I started.

"No. I talk, you listen."

"Okay.""I said, 'I talk, YOU listen!'" I shuddered. Edward, I mean, Agent E never talked to me like that. I waited.

"Alright. I had to pick you up from the hospital because _they_ are after you. Understand?"

"No…Who…"

"I said, 'I talk, you _LISTEN!!_'" He shouted.

He asked me a question. How could he not expect me to answer. What a silly boy…agent.

"You must have been brainwashed. You've forgotten it all. I wonder what you _do_ know… Rule seven, don't assume they know anything. Tell all. Yes, got it.

"Agent C, you have been _chosen._ You are a very special individual. You are to be the next Head of Covert Operations in the NIHCDOCMEF Corporation. Congratulations. NIHCDOCMEF stands for…Well, that will come with time. Rule six, baby steps.

"First, we have to get the submarine. Ready?"

I nodded, unknowingly agreeing to be catapulted out of the car. Agent E then grabbed me and we were flying. We landed on top of a building, and Agent E led me through a door. I cringed because I suddenly heard an excruciatingly terrifying melody resonating around the room. Then the singing voices started.

_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination…_

I let out a blood curdling scream and Agent E covered my mouth. "Shh. I only led you to the wrong room. No need to fret."

I sighed and followed Agent E through a different door. I saw that I was now on a set for a very familiar TV show. What was it? ER? No, that wasn't it. I searched every corner of my mind to figure it out. It was then that I realized…

…No…

I was on the set of _Grey's Anatomy._ Someone that looked exactly like Bella with a headset on said, "Hello! It's very good to see you, Carlisle. I am so glad that you're here. And in your scrubs, too! Thank you, Edward."

Agent E…Edward said, "You're very welcome," took her hand, and kissed it.

I looked at him and said, "Who are you?"

He smiled at me and said, "I'm your agent, of course."

"Oh. Why are you my agent?"

Edward eyed me incredulously. "Well, Carlisle, it's because you wanted to be the _new_ Dr. McDreamy, of course! I only picked you up like that because I wanted you to witness something dramatic before you were put on set. I was certain that you would recognize me."

"But I don't want to be Dr. McDreamy, Edward, I don't want to!!"

"What are you talking about, Carlisle?" Edward said. I looked at him and sighed.

"My turn has come and gone, I guess. That _was_ an odd dream. I wasn't a doctor, but I was an actor, and you were my agent. It was very interesting to say the least. When did you get home?"

"Oh, Bella, Alice, and I just arrived. Rosalie followed us in and Esme informed us of all that we missed. How could all of this happen in only a few hours? It _has_ to be what we ate."

"Yes, I think we should steer clear of that hunting ground."

"I think that's a very good idea." Jasper said. It was the first word he had said in two hours. I was glad that he was talking, but I assumed it was because Alice was home. She was standing beside him now, and they were holding hands. I looked at Emmett as he was sitting beside Rosalie, and I wondered why he was no longer huddled in a corner.

Esme had been watching my facial expressions and guessed at what I was thinking. She said, "Rosalie coaxed him out of his huddle while you were dozing."

We were all in the living room now, and we heard everyone tell of their dreams, including a retelling of Alice and Edward's dreams for Bella to hear. We were all able to laugh and now we had one last member of our family to have a dream.

Rosalie.


	7. Something Bad

Something Bad

RosePOV

* * *

I was growing very tired and irritated with everyone. They had all had dreams, and they were discussing them. Where was my dream?

I ran my fingers through my hair. I would never get tired of doing that, at least. After everyone was finished, I went into mine and Emmet's room, where a full-length mirror stood. I knew that Bella would think that I was leaving because of her, but that was entirely untrue. What I wanted was to look at myself.

Today, I was wearing a miniskirt. I smoothed out the pleats and marveled at how toned my legs looked. I thought about how they looked before I became a vampire. Though they were not so muscular, they were still pretty.

My tank top and my face had oil on them from the car, but I still pulled off the look. Angelina Jolie had nothing on me.

I was certain, though, that I smelled bad. I stood in front of the mirror for a good thirty minutes after I decided to take a shower. During that time, I put my hair in various styles to accentuate my high cheekbones and pale features.

I walked to the bathroom and undressed. I decided to take a hot bath to get the oil off, and to my delight, I could see my reflection in the silver handle of the bathtub. When the tub was filled with water, I lay back and relaxed…

I was then walking down the hallway at school. I was wearing one of the cutest outfits I had.

It was then that I started getting the looks. I wished Edward were here to tell me their thoughts. Oh well, it could wait until lunch time. I strutted to my locker and got my books for my next class. I looked down at my skirt, and saw that I had _love handles. _

I thought, _I am a vampire, how could I be bloated?_

I ran to Edward's class, and he wasn't there, I turned and ran toward Bella's Spanish class, and caught him. I said, "What is going on here?"

He looked at me, and his eyes widened. Yes, he had read my mind. He saw that my clothes that I had just bought _weren't fitting._

"Maybe it was the food from our _camp out_ that we had last weekend, sister." Then in a lower voice he said, "People are listening. It's not a big deal, we'll deal with this at lunch."

He took Bella by the waist and led her into the classroom. Oddly, I noticed that she was more wide-eyed than usual - probably because of my outfit. I wouldn't blame her. How could this be happening?

As I walked down the hall, I noticed everyone staring at me. It was unnatural. Usually, they were looking at me with longing, but this time, it was with horror and curiosity.

I thought about running to the bathroom, but I didn't want to have to deal with gossiping humans. I went on to class and decided to shrug off the stares.

I didn't listen to a word the teacher said. I was too busy looking at my outfit in the silver part of my no.2 pencil.

When the lunch period came. I went and got my prop of food and sat at the table. Bella and Edward were sitting with us for a change. I shrugged my shoulders and began picking at a roll. I looked up and saw that everyone's eyes were averted and no one was talking. Usually we at least said some words. Of course, we didn't usually look at each other during lunch time, but this was different.

"What is going on? Am I missing something. Edward, did you tell…?"

"No, I didn't, Rose. This is about something entirely different, actually," Edward responded, his face smooth. Something was definitely wrong. I picked up my spoon and looked at my face. It was very pretty and…

Oh. My. Goodness.

My life had come to an end.

It was over.

_I had a zit._

Never in the history of any vampire I knew had a zit.

This was not my day. All kinds of impossible things were happening. I decided to do the only thing that human women in America do when they have a bad hair day and they have skin problems.

I went to the gym.

I left school, checked myself out, and took Edward's car to the gym. I walked in, paid the fee to enter, and walked to the work out stations. I knew that my body was virtually unchangeable, but I had to doubt it with these _growing love handles._

I worked out for a couple of hours, and then went to the ladies dressing area, where I saw the zit again. When I saw my reflection, I gasped.

Not only had my midsection grown and my face broken out, but with the air in the gym, my hair had become frizzy. And greasy. And, _no…_

I now had split ends.

I couldn't believe it. This had to be the worst day of my existence. Nothing more horrifying could have happened. I ran home with hopes that Emmett would make some part of it better.

I walked into the house and saw Emmett playing video games. He said, "We all came home early. We were worried about you. Why did you take Edward's car?" His eyes were glued to the screen.

"I had to go to the gym," I replied.

"The gym? That's preposterous, Rose, we don't _need _to go to the gym. Why on earth would you do that?" He said, turning his head. When he saw my body, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He shouted, "WHOAH!" And he fell on his back to the floor.

"Thanks, Emmett. I really wish that you wouldn't laugh at my appearance, it's very inconsiderate. I'm sensitive right now. This has to be the worst day of my existence."

"I'm sorry about that, Rose, but I'm not making a comment about your appearance, love, you look pretty even with…_a larger midsection, a zit, and…_"

"Okay, Emmett, I get the point, but what was it that you were so taken back by?" I inquired, curious as to what else could be going on.

"Don't be angry Rose, but you smell _terrible._"

I gasped and ran up the stairs. I lay down on the floor of mine and Emmett's room, and sat there. I decided to do the only thing I could do. I stood up, looked in the mirror, and started marveling at the pretty things that were left of me. It made me feel better somewhat.

After I felt a bit better, I went to lie on the floor again. I rolled over, and water went up my nose.

_Water?_

Ah. It was my _dream._ Thank goodness. It was only a dream. I sat in the tub that was full of cold water now, and sighed. I was so happy that it was only a dream.

I began to chuckle slightly, because I didn't catch it during the dream - I had been out of high school for over a year, Edward and Bella never sat with us. Forks doesn't have a gym. How could I have believed my own subconscious. I stood up, dried off, put on fresh clothes, and walked to mine and Emmett's room.

I decided that I would research that area one day. As if anyone hadn't done so already. I _told_ Carlisle that we shouldn't feed on the animals within the gates of Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch.

I decided that instead of telling the family about my dream, I would only guard my thoughts around Edward, and hope that he hadn't heard my dream. I assumed he hadn't because it had to be past Bella's curfew. They could not have been in the house at the time.

Yes, if I guarded my thoughts, I would be okay.

I walked over to the mirror and practiced different emotions with my face. Oh, how I loved myself.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to Gabriel Wolfe for helping me with ideas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for your patience while I was writing. I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you review!

PirateExtraordinaire. :)


End file.
